1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication device, more particularly to a radio communication device which reads out information stored therein to display it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, radio communication devices, for example, portable telephones, have been manufactured to be smaller in size and lighter in weight. With miniaturization of the portable telephone unit, a size of a display portion reduces, so that a quantity of information that can be displayed on the display portion at a time becomes small.
For this reason, a message containing a large quantity of information cannot be displayed on the display portion at a time. Under such situation, when a user presses down the scroll button, the message is read out sequentially from its leading content and displayed on the display portion.
At this time, the message displayed on the display portion is displayed, for example, in the order where it is received. Accordingly, when it is intended to display the message that was received first, all of the messages that have been received until now must be displayed in the receiving order. This takes a very long time. Furthermore, when the message is read out, a specified button for reading out the message must be pressed down, so that the operability of the portable telephone is degraded.
Accordingly, technologies that can enhance the operability of the portable telephone and read out desired message in a short time have been proposed.
In the individual selection calling receiver disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Heisei 8-186852, when the scroll button is pressed down under the situation where PAGE1-1 is displayed, PAGE1-2 and PAGE1-3 that are the messages following the PAGE-1 are sequentially displayed every time the scroll button is pressed down as shown in FIG. 1. Subsequently, the messages after the message PAGE2-1 are displayed sequentially. Specifically, all of the messages are displayed sequentially to the end. On the other hand, when another button other than the scroll button is pressed down under a situation where the PAGE1-1 is displayed, a leading page PAGE2-1 that is for the next message is displayed, and a leading page PAGE3-1 that is for the further next message is displayed subsequently. Specifically, only the leading page of each message is sequentially displayed. Accordingly, when it is intended to display a message PAGE4-1, only leading page of each message is sequentially displayed by pressing down a button different from the scroll button, whereby a desired message can be retrieved in a shorter time than that required for sequentially displaying all of the messages.
In a communication terminal apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 8-79361, when an operation to allow a cursor to move upward is performed on a transfer function setting screen xe2x80x9cForwardxe2x80x9d under a situation where the cursor is in a high order item xe2x80x9cIntroxe2x80x9d as shown in FIG. 2, the cursor moves to the highest order item xe2x80x9cControlxe2x80x9d of a personal ID number function setting screen xe2x80x9cPIN1xe2x80x9d of the previous page. Similarly, when an operation to move the cursor upward is performed under a situation where the cursor is in the high order item xe2x80x9cControlxe2x80x9d in the personal ID number setting screen xe2x80x9cPIN1xe2x80x9d, the cursor moves to the highest order item xe2x80x9cSel Modexe2x80x9d of a public landit mobile network function setting screen xe2x80x9cPLMNselectxe2x80x9d of the previous page. Accordingly, since the screen can be scrolled at a high speed, a desired item can be retrieved in a short time.
In a communication terminal apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 9-261758, as shown in FIG. 3, when the message is received from other person while a telephone call is in progress and information about the party on the other end is displayed on the display portion, information about the other call is displayed on the display portion. Specifically, processing items, xe2x80x9cActivatexe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cDisconnectxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cMulti Partyxe2x80x9d which are performed for the message receipt are displayed together with the information about the other call. At this time, the processing item xe2x80x9cActivatexe2x80x9d is displayed in its reversed form, and when the user presses down the scroll button, the processing items xe2x80x9cDisconnectxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cMulti Partyxe2x80x9d are sequentially displayed in its reversed form. The user presses down the scroll button to select a desired item and presses down a click button to execute the selected processing. Accordingly, it is not necessary for the user to remember all of operation methods concerning the received message processing, so that the user can perform the received message processing easily and reliably.
In a communication terminal apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-93678, as shown in FIG. 4, when a jog dial is clicked in a screen for waiting the message to be received, a list of other persons for conversation is displayed. At this time, the other person xe2x80x9cRobertxe2x80x9d in the uppermost line is displayed in its reversed form. When the user rotates the jog dial downward, the subsequent other persons xe2x80x9cGeorgexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cSallyxe2x80x9d are sequentially displayed in its reversed form. When the user clicks the jog dial under a situation where a desired other person xe2x80x9cJackxe2x80x9d for conversation is displayed in its reversed form, information about the other person xe2x80x9cJackxe2x80x9d is displayed. Thereafter, by pressing down the jog dial for a predetermined time, a call for the other person xe2x80x9cJackxe2x80x9d for conversation is performed. Thus, since a selection of the other person for conversation, a display of information about the other person for conversation and a call for the other person for conversation can be performed only by manipulating the jog dial, an operability in calling the other person for conversation can be enhanced.
In a communication terminal apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Heisei 10-155020, as shown in FIG. 5, when the user clicks the jog dial to select the desired other person xe2x80x9cEllisxe2x80x9d for conversation under a situation where a telephone directory screen is displayed, information concerning the other person xe2x80x9cEllisxe2x80x9d is displayed. Under such situation, when the jog dial is rotated upward, the displaying returns to the telephone directory screen automatically, and the cursor moves to xe2x80x9cJohnxe2x80x9d located immediately above xe2x80x9cEllisxe2x80x9d. Accordingly, under a situation where the information concerning xe2x80x9cEllisxe2x80x9d is being displayed, it is unnecessary to again display the telephone directory screen by pressing down predetermined another button, and to move the cursor to the next other person xe2x80x9cJohnxe2x80x9d by rotating the jog dial. Thus, the display screen can be switched with less manipulations and a desired other person for conversation can be retrieved in a short time.
However, in the above described individual selection calling receiver disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Heisei 8-186852, when the message composed of PAGE1-1, 1-2 and 1-3 is displayed on the display portion, PAGE1-2 and PAGE1-3 are sequentially displayed by pressing down the scroll button under a situation where PAGE1-1 is being displayed. Specifically, by pressing down the scroll button, the displaying of the message is switched for each page. Accordingly, it is, difficult for the user to know a correlation between the message obtained by scrolling and the message before scrolling. For example, it is difficult for the user to judge whether the message displayed after scrolling shows a continuation of the message displayed in the last time or a message prior to the message displayed in the last time.
Furthermore, other prior arts described above do not clearly show a relation of the message that is being displayed with the message displayed in the last time, when a message which is longer than one that can be displayed on the display portion at a time is displayed, and do not have such technical concept.
The object of the present invention is to provide a radio communication apparatus which is obtained by further improving a conventional radio communication apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a radio communication apparatus which clarifies the relation in the display order between a message that is being displayed and a message displayed in the last time.
In order to achieve the foregoing objects, the radio communication apparatus of the present invention comprises a receiving section for receiving a message; a storing section for storing the message; a reading-out section for reading out the message stored in the storing section; a displaying section for displaying the message read out; a scrolling section for scrolling the message displayed on the displaying section; and a controlling section for distinctively displaying a message before and after scrolling when the scrolled portion of the message is displayed. It is preferable that the controlling section underlines the portion of the message, which was displayed before scrolling, out of the message after scrolling. Furthermore, the controlling section may display the portion of the message, which was displayed before scrolling, out of the message after scrolling, in reverse video. The controlling section may display the part of the message before scrolling, out of the message after scrolling, by flashing it. The controlling section may underline the portion other than the message before scrolling, out of the message after scrolling. The controlling section may display the portion other than the message before scrolling, out of the message after scrolling, in reverse video. The controlling section may display the portion other than the message before scrolling, out of the message after scrolling, by flashing it. The scrolling section should preferably be a jog switch. The radio communication apparatus should preferably further comprise a first memory section for memorizing the message before scrolling; a second memory section for memorizing the message after scrolling; and a comparing section for comparing the portion of the message before scrolling memorized in the first memory section with the portion of the message after scrolling memorized in the second memory section. The storing section should preferably store the message after splitting the message into the predetermined number of characters, which has been received by the receiving section. The number of characters should preferably be within the number of character rows which can be displayed on the displaying section.
A scrolling display control method of the radio communication apparatus of the present invention comprises a step for receiving a message; a step for storing the message; a step for reading out the message stored; a step for displaying the message read out; a step for scrolling the message displayed; and a step for controlling the scrolled message so that the portion of the message before scrolling and the portion of the message after scrolling are distinctively displayed. In the controlling step, the potion of the message before scrolling out of the message after scrolling should preferably be underlined. Furthermore, in the controlling step, the portion of the message before scrolling out of the message after scrolling may be displayed in reverse video. In the controlling step, the portion of the message before scrolling out of the message after scrolling may be displayed by flashing it. Moreover, in the controlling step, the portion other than the message before scrolling out of the message after scrolling may be underlined. In the controlling section, the portion other than the message before scrolling out of the message after scrolling may be displayed in reverse video. In the controlling step, the portion other than the message before scrolling out of the message after scrolling may be displayed by flashing it. The scrolling display control method should preferably comprise a step for memorizing the message before scrolling; a step for memorizing the message after scrolling; and a step for comparing the message before scrolling memorized in the first memory step with the message after scrolling memorized in the second memory section.
Accordingly, in the present invention, when the message is scrolled under a situation where the message is being displayed on an LCD, the portion which has been displayed on the previous screen, out of the message which are newly displayed, is underlined, so that a relation in the display order between the portions of the message is made clear and the user can easily read out the message.